Austin & Ally?
by HungerGamesFan11
Summary: Austin Moon has been ignoring two of his best friends, Trish, and Ally, for almost a month. But no one knows what's happened to him or why he's doing this: except Austin himself.
1. Chapter 1: Ally: What Happened

Chapter 1:

Ever since Ally Dawson had met Austin Moon, they had been best friends. But now she wasn't so sure. Austin had been ignoring her for a month: leaving Ally to close Team Austin, and kicking Austin out of Sonic Boom on several occasions. Ally was sure he wasn't trying to apologize, because all he did was stare at her, silently.

Dez was no help: all he did was turn around and stomp away with his video camera, to both her and Trish: so Ally had no direct contact to what Austin's problem was. There had been no fight, no quarrel. So what exactly had happened to Austin Moon? That was a question Ally couldn't ask; nor answer. Trish had certainly asked Austin on many, many occasions, but to no reply, like Austin couldn't see her.

And so, Ally was always back to square one. No Austin meant—well—never mind. She didn't want to talk about herself at the moment; not at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Austin: Pancake Dilemma

Chapter 2:

Austin sat in a stool at Mini's, eating a mini pancake with a fork. Unfortunately, they had run out of syrup already at 10:30 in the morning, so he had to eat them dry, and bland. Swallowing hard, he finished his plate, and pushed back his chair. Walking down by Sonic Boom was the fastest way to get home, so he tromped by the entrance, without looking up to avoid someone.

He knocked into the girl, who was shocked into off-balance, and dropped her book. Austin looked at the leather journal uncomprehendingly, until the girl leaned down, and picked it up herself. She looked up at his face. "Austin?" she said.

"Sorry." Austin apologized quickly, and brushed past her. He pulled his hood up over his head, hiding his burning cheeks, and ran home. All the way there, he thought: "Why did it have to be Ally?"


	3. Chapter 3: Ally: Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 3:

Ally's heart was racing. Bumping into Austin was enough to do it anyway. Of course, he had apologized. Kind of. He had only said 'Sorry' for knocking into her. But still, it had sent a rush through her that only pure joy could do. After a month of isolation from him, his voice was still pure, but rough. It sounded like he hadn't sung for quite a while, probably since that last day that he had talked to her—sort of.

He had mostly fidgeted around, and stuttered during that. Only she was able to complete sentences. Trish and Dez weren't able to make it that day; Trish was at one of her many job stints, and Dez had to retake a scheduled test at school during a Saturday detention.

Something was different that day. And now Ally knew she had to remember. To figure out what happened to her best friend.

She took a deep breath and sat down on a mall bench…


	4. Chapter 4: Dez: Tell Me Why Cam

Chapter 4:

Dez had no clue why Austin made him ignore Ally and Trish. But he did as he was told: besides, he had given Austin his pants a zillion times before. It was the least he could do. And so when Trish came up to him, wearing a lifeguard outfit, and her face slathered in sunscreen, he was ready to do his part. So he turned away, and started to walk in the other direction; Trish pulled him back by his shirt collar.

"Tell me why you're avoiding me and Ally!" Trish demanded.

"Never!" Dez shouted.

"Fine, then I'm going to take your video camera and smash it." She said angrily.

"Not Benjamin Junior!" Dez screamed. "No, please don't do it! Not after what you did to his father, Benjamin Senior!"

"Then talk." Trish pulled the camera from his grasp.

"I promised Austin I wouldn't." Dez whined. "BUT if you leave Benjamin Junior alone, I'll talk…"

Trish held the camera closer. "Fine," she obliged. "Go on."

"I don't know." Dez finally said. Benjamin Junior smashed into the ground.

"Fine." Trish said. "If you don't know, Austin will. See ya." She walked away, leaving Dez to mourn over Benjamin Junior, and Ally to look over from her bench.

"Dez, are you okay?" she asked.

"Benjamin Junior!" Dez cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Trish: Breaking Barriers

Chapter 5:

Trish knocked at the Moons' front door. No one came to answer it. So she thought of her options:

1. Brake through the door, because she knew Austin was there, and then she could proceed to slap him across his face.

2. Slip through a window.

3. Don't do anything.

Trish knew 3 wasn't a option, so she stepped back, and then roundhouse kicked the door, which promptly swung open, showing a blushing Austin at the door, who apparently had been listening to Trish's footsteps on the porch. "Um—hi, Trish." Austin smiled, showing off his pearly white set of teeth. "What brings you here?"

Trish decided to go with Option 1. She blatantly stepped forward, and swung her palm forward across his face. His cheek blazed red, with a welt. Austin put his hand to his face, and felt the cut. He didn't seem shocked at all. ''Okay," Austin finally replied, "I guess you're not doing so hot…"

"Nope." Trish replied. "Not until you tell me why you're ignoring Ally and me. We're worried about you."

Austin avoided the subject at hand. "I have a question. Why are you wearing a swimsuit, and sunscreen?"

"Because I got a job at SunLife, 'Catch some rays, and healthy skin with SPF SunLife!'"

"You mean, a job _stint_?" Austin laughed goodnaturedly.  
Trish kicked him; Austin limped to the couch. "Fine, I'll tell you…"


	6. Chapter 6: Austin: What Happened

**(I'm now having the story head in the direction of Campers & Complications! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Super busy. Check out Austin & Ally Wiki before reading this chapter if you know absolutely nothing about the Campers & Complications episode! By the way, I have no idea what's going to happen in the episode, I just know about rumors and what the sort-of plot is.)**

Chapter 6:

Austin began by telling Trish about Elliot. "You mean Ally's old camp friend?" Trish asked.

Austin nodded. Ever since Elliot had walked into Sonic Boom, and grabbed Ally in a big bear hug, he had felt off. He meant he spent all his time thinking about Ally, even when he was with Kira, and even when he was playing video games in Dez's basement, on his awesome TV! He had tried to make himself stop: but Ally kept popping up, bugging the heck out of him. Finally he gave up. He couldn't stop himself.

And then Elliot and Ally kept talking about all the things that they did at camp, in front of him. "'Remember that time we went canoeing in the lake, and it started to downpour, and you stood up in the boat, and it totally tipped over, and got us even more soaked?"' or "'Remember all our rock climbing wall races, Al? We should do that again, don'tcha think?"' It bothered him to know that Ally shared all these memories with a guy he hardly even knew. And that Ally went all different.

Now Ally was Elliot's Ally. The Ally that could handle a spider in the room. The Ally who didn't even think about things like rock climbing before doing it. She had changed. She wasn't Austin's Ally.

But the thing that had hurt him the most was that day on the beach. He had followed Elliot and Ally there exactly one month before, before Team Austin song practice with Ally. He hadn't been right about spying, and right before he turned to leave, he heard a guitar strumming, and a girl singing. Ally. She was singing 'Can't Do It Without You', a new song she had written for him to sing.

But it didn't seem like Ally wanted to sing for him. She had wanted to sing for Elliot. And that hurt him. He didn't know why or how, but it stung him hard.

So after that song meeting with Ally, he had resolved not to speak to her or Trish; he didn't want to affect their feelings, or friendships with him. Then Kira broke up with him. 'I knew it.' was all she said after that. "And that's that." Austin finished.

"So, you mean, you were jealous of Elliot and Ally, and now you're admitting you have a crush on Ally?" Trish asked.

"No! No! I still want to be friends with her. Just friends, and partners. Nothing else." Austin hurriedly explained.

"Wow. That's sad, and just plain a coincidence," Trish explained, "because Ally said the same thing a month ago too. She told me that she had a crush on you!" Trish slapped her hands over her mouth. "Uh oh!"

"What? Ally really did say that?"

"Yep." Trish said. "Gosh, people have to stop telling me their secrets. They should know they're just going to get blabbed out eventually." Trish stood up and brushed off her swimsuit. "Anyway, I have to get back to SunLife. I stayed a hour longer than my break. Bye, Austin." She walked out of the Moons' house.

"Wait!" Austin cried. "What about Ally?"


	7. Chapter 7: Ally: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 7:

Ally still sat on her bench, still thinking about that day on the beach. Elliot had still been visiting from his hometown, and she had decided to try out the new song out on him, before going to Austin. She had taken a deep shaky breath, and then began to sing the opening lyrics of "Can't Do It Without You".

Soon, she faded into song dreamland, forgetting Elliot was even there beside her. The guitar in her hands was being strummed faintly, and the only thing Ally could hear, besides her own voice, maneuvering along the melody. Finally, all was silent, besides a pair of hands clapping and whistling. "Nice job, Ally," Elliot had cheered, "it's brilliant!"

Ally set the guitar down, her heartbeat roaring loud in her ears. "Thanks, Elliot." she finally managed to get out. She couldn't believe it. She had been able to get over her stage fright for a second time. A bush rustled behind him, but Elliot didn't seem to notice at all. Instead he seemed to be focused, immersed in Ally. He leaned forward, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was shocked! He was one of her best friends! It didn't feel right…

Ally leaned back, surprised. "Elliot, we're good friends. But I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you."

Elliot was hurt. He blushed red, "Well, I guess I'm sorry about this, Ally." He got up and walked down the beach. He didn't stop, and soon turned into a tiny speck against a burning Miami sun, and then disappeared altogether.

"Benjamin Junior!" Ally snapped from her memory and looked, dazed, at Dez. He was screaming about his new FlipXE video camera, which he had christened: Benjamin Junior, which was now scattered all over the Miami Mall floor, thanks to Trish. "No!" Dez cried again.

"Dez, are you okay?" Ally asked, though clearly, he was not. Ally wasn't okay, either.

Her phone beeped with a text from Trish:

"_**He likes you." **_

Clearly, Trish and Austin weren't okay either. What else could go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8: Ally and Dez: Gone To Sea

Chapter 8:

Dez was mourning for Benjamin Junior, his barely brand-new, now shattered FlipXE video camera. He hadn't been expecting Trish to break it for another three weeks, so the funeral arrangements had to backed up to today. Soon, Dez would be on the beach with Ally, wearing a tuxedo, and giving Benjamin Junior the proper burial he deserved, in a coffin, not on a sticky, gum-littered mall floor, where no one knew what had even been there before.

Ally arrived with a box she had taken out of Dez's 'movie storage', where many of her old props for 'Claws Dun Dun Dun', his movie, lay in disuse, cobwebs, and dust bunnies. Apparently the box was supposed to be the coffin for Claws' claw, when the lifeguard, played by Austin, put it in there, and sent it into the ocean, peacefully, so it could be set to rest. But Dez cut the scene at the last moment: in fact, right when Ally had finished building the prop, and the box had been put into 'movie storage'.

She collected a broom and dustpan; Benjamin Junior was sharp as small crushed pieces of hardware. Ally quickly swept up as much of Benjamin Junior as she could, so she could also avoid the mob or mallgoers' feet coming toward her. She jumped out of the way, and then pulled the box away, so it could not be destroyed either. Brushing the camera pieces into the velvet cushiony inside of the coffin, she sealed the top easily, and walked to the beach alone.

Unfortunately, she had walked to the part of it where she had been with Elliot, who she hadn't seen since he had tried to kiss her. It was a sad, lonely memory, bittersweet tasting. Ally sat cross-legged in the white, glassy sand, waiting for Dez, so that they could continue Benjamin Junior's funeral at sea. Finally, he arrived, wearing a black polyester tuxedo with a black top hat, and black Converse sneakers.

"Let's begin," Dez said, as Ally set the coffin box prop in the water, "Benjamin Junior, there are so many ways to describe you. Your amazing zoom feature, your amazing high definition screen, and of course your perfect outer design. You were an awesome camera to work with, for the mere four weeks I had you, and I see now that overcoming challenges, with a short vicious girl named Trish, is important, so then I don't lose so many great cameras like you so often. I hope to see many reincarnations of you in the future. Good bye, Benjamin Junior."

The coffin floated out, far into the depths of the Pacific Ocean, before finally sinking lower into the cerulean blueness. The two friends watched in silence, as Dez's camera finally faded. They bowed their heads in respect, until finally, Dez looked up, and said: "Well, the Theater Shack awaits. I have my eye on a new BlowColorHD named Samuel. Wanna come, Ally?"

"Oh, Dez," Ally laughed, "I knew you'd come back eventually." The two turned back and trudged through the sand, headed back to the mall, when with one parting glance, they looked back at the sea, and the camera that flowed with it. Finally, after one really long look, they ran back to the mall, wind in their hair. The sun radiated off their smiles, but you would know by a second glance, at the sadness in their eyes, something had changed.


	9. Chapter 9: Trish: More My Style

Chapter 9:

Trish's weekend began today: Thursday. It always began then, Friday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Saturday. Sunday was exception to that; everything boring was happening then. Actually, "weekend" was code word for "I'm fired and I won't find a job for the next three days, because now I'm allowed to have free time." So Trish decided to pay a visit to Sonic Boom—and play matchmaker. This time, she wouldn't listen to Ally—she didn't care if their crushes on each other affected their partnership and friendship. It was obvious these two were practically made for each other. So she decided to take it into her own hands—Trish style.

Trish sauntered into Sonic Boom, like she owned the place. Well, she practically did; owner's daughter's best friend, right? "Everybody not related to me, or Miss Ally Dawson, clear out!" she shouted. Shoppers were startled, by Trish's outburst, but began shuffling toward the door. Once, everyone was gone, Trish swiped Ally's store key, and locked the doors to Sonic Boom. "Okay, now that matter is taken care of, let's go give you a makeover!" she grabbed Ally's wrist, and yanked her up the stairs to the practice room.

Twenty minutes later, Ally Dawson was wearing: a pink leather jacket, black tight skinny jeans, and a black T-shirt. Trish nodded; Ally shook her head. ''No, Trish, this isn't me.'' She then went back and changed into her version of a good outfit: a green lime dress, gold ballet flats, and a white jean jacket, with a gold clutch purse, and a green flower necklace. "I find this to be wayyy better." Ally nodded. Trish, after a bunch of looking at the ensemble, finally agreed.

"Fine, you'll wear this on your date with Austin." Trish said encouragingly.

"Wait, what did you say? You told me this was for a interview with a music magazine!"

"Well, I kinda sorta told a little white lie." Trish's voice got higher.

"More like a kinda sorta big white lie!" Ally snapped.


	10. Chapter 10: Austin: Just The Beginning

Chapter 10:

Austin stood in front of Sonic Boom, waiting for Ally. He couldn't believe he had agreed to do this. Well, more like Dez had pulled him there, and again, he hadn't had the courage to leave. Not yet, anyway. Finally, the metal door to Sonic Boom creaked open. He tried to breathe, but it seemed as his lungs had shut off. Maybe his brain had shut off too. Wait, no, why would he keep thinking if his brain had shut off?

Ally was standing in front of him, beautiful, and graceful. It was like he had never met or seen her before. She was new to him, now confident more than he had never seen her before. "H-h-hey, Ally." 'Great, Austin,' he thought, 'Now you're the one with stage fright.'

"Hi, Austin." Ally smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

''Yeah, I thought we could go to Mini's."

"Mini's is good." She grinned again. They began walking down the path to Mini's, when suddenly Ally tripped, and grabbed Austin's hand. It was like a current went through him. Mysteriously, now he felt hot, and cold, and sweaty. But then, right then, he felt safe, and happy, and himself. There with Ally, his best friend, songwriter, partner, crush, and maybe more. It was now in Ally's hand, that Austin didn't let go, and felt steady as they finished the walk to Mini's, and they both ordered mini pancakes. Austin hoped Ally felt the same way.


	11. Revised Author's Note

Note: This story ends at a cliffhanger at Chapter 10. No new chapters of this story will be added or published, as of June 2nd, 2013. A sequel to this story may be in the works soon.

Keep reviewing and subscribing!

~HGFan11


End file.
